


Возьмите меня с собой

by Porpentuum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentuum/pseuds/Porpentuum
Summary: «Ей было всего 16 лет, когда её деревню сожгли белки. Она приглянулась командиру белок и только поэтому осталась жива».
Relationships: Vernon Roche/Ves
Kudos: 1





	Возьмите меня с собой

1.

Роше откинулся на спинку стула. Лист бумаги перед ним оставался все таким же белым, ему еще только предстояло вместить в себя и изматывающий марш от Махакамских гор, и стычку с эльфами, и последующие попытки допросов. Записывать надо сразу же, иначе не вспомнить потом, где эльфу уши отрезали, а где гавенкара за интересные места подвесили.   
Из разбитого окна избы доносились голоса, это Коротышка и Тринадцатый, стоя в метре друг от друга, перекрикивались, как через всю деревню. Они, конечно, еще на взводе. Ничего, пусть поорут, остынут. Это ему надо сохранять трезвую голову даже в полной заднице, а хотелось бы сейчас тоже побегать да глотку подрать, чтобы не было так обидно.   
Они опоздали совсем чуть-чуть. Не догнали эльфов всего на полдня: твари пришли в деревню перед закатом. Деревенька была маленькая, едва ли двадцать домов, так что со своей работой скоя'таэли справились быстро. Трупы свалили в коровнике, а сами нагло решили расположиться на ночь, не зная, что Синие полоски идут за ними по пятам. Если бы белки не были размякшие и пьяненькие, может, и не удалось бы их так быстро одолеть. Не по-рыцарски, конечно, но он и не рыцарь. Со зверьем благородными методами много не навоевать.   
А вот эльфы, даже размякшие и пьяненькие, благородство изображали отлично. Те, кто не падал замертво в бою, стискивали зубы и плевали в лицо bloede dh'oine. Из-за этого их иногда было сложно убивать. Но Роше быстро выбивал из своих людей такую дурь. Жалко? Иди загляни в коровник. Иди загляни в соседнюю комнату, там пустая детская колыбелька, а над ней — куколка-оберег. Ведь вязала же ее молодая мать, наговоры шептала, чтобы послала Мелитэле свою благодать…   
Вот суки.   
А ночь была мирная, теплая, душистая. Ныла рука от долгой работы. Сейчас бы ванну…   
Когда только все это закончится?..   
Загрохотали сапоги по дощатому полу, вырывая его из размышлений, словно проорали в ответ: «Никогда, командир, никогда!».  
В избу ввалились Грива и Белек.  
\- Гляньте-ка!  
Они вытолкнули вперед что-то извивающееся и чумазое. Существо оказалось определенно женского пола — молоденькая девушка, лет семнадцать, не больше. И хотя она была замотана в эльфийские тряпки, не было ни раскосых глаз, ни острых скул, а из-под шапки с беличьим хвостом выглядывала длинная светлая прядь и очень круглое, несомненно человеческое ухо.   
\- В крайнем доме сидела, на чердаке пряталась.  
\- Ты кто, дитя?  
Девушка металась затравленным взглядом по полу, сжав губы, что твой нелюдь под пытками.  
\- Ты не местная, так ведь?  
Та же реакция.  
\- Что молчишь? Не насильно же на тебя этот беличий хвост натянули.  
И снова тишина, в которой Белек не сдержался и буркнул куда-то в пустоту:  
\- Подстилка эльфова.  
А дальше Роше своими глазами увидел доказательство тому, что даже трое натренированных бойцов, могут оказаться остолопами, если их застать врасплох. Молниеносно сжался маленький кулачок и девушка, даром что была ниже Белека на голову, зарядила ему промеж глаз, а потом заорала, срывая голос:  
\- Не смей, сучий потрох! Я ему зубы выбила и тебе выбью… Ай!  
Грива поймал тонкую ручонку в воздухе, заломил, и девушка, тихо вскрикнув, опустилась на колени, согнувшись к земле, снова уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Белек ошарашенно смотрел на нее:  
\- Ах ты…  
\- Отставить! - рявкнул Роше, и оба солдата застыли насупившись. Благо слушаться с первого раза они тоже приучены.  
Девушка замерла, не в силах шевельнуться в медвежьей хватке, закусив губу до белизны. По ее щекам лились злые, даже на вид горячие слезы.   
\- Кому ты зубы выбила?  
Она громко шмыгнула носом и проглотила еще несколько слез.   
\- Гаэвирну. Когда он впервые на меня полез.  
\- Кто такой Гаэвирн?  
\- Эльф. Главарь их. Это он меня за собой таскал. Не подстилка я… я думала… я хотела ему еще откусить, но… - она опять запнулась, нахмурилась, сморщилась и все-таки всхлипнула. - Не подстилка я.   
Трое мужчин переглянулись над ее головой, и Роше вдруг ощутил некое подобие стыда. Сегодня они опоздали, но вот же, дала судьба шанс хоть кого-то уберечь. А теперь жертва скоя'таэлей стоит перед ним на коленях и оправдывается.   
\- Дайте девушке стул, - сухо сказал он. - Найдите труп главаря и осмотрите, действительно ли у него не хватает зубов, - он дождался, пока солдаты выйдут за дверь. - А ты садись и рассказывай.  
И она рассказала. Преимущественно в стол, обрывками, недомолвками, которые не нужно было объяснять.  
Звали ее Бьянка, и шестнадцать лет она была обычной крестьянкой из села Неведычи, которое, согласно своему названию, расположено неведомо где… а потом перестала ею быть, потеряв разом мать, и отца, и дом, и соседей. Потому что год назад банда скоя'таэлей сожгла то село дотла, как и десятки других неведомо как называемых и неведомо где расположенных. Она одна выжила, потому что приглянулась Гаэвирну, и он, потехи ради, взял ее с собой. Он говорил: «Вот и посмотрим, можно ли из безволосой обезьяны сделать цивилизованное существо».   
\- И ты правда выбила ему зубы?  
\- Ага. Два. Он мне за это оставил два шрама…  
\- Где?  
Она опять умолкла и густо покраснела.   
\- Там… ну… сидеть я еще долго не могла.  
\- Почему же ты сразу все не сказала? Можно было и не бить моего солдата.  
\- Стыдно. Он ведь правду сказал.   
Зашел Грива. Сообщил, что у главаря действительно не хватает двух передних зубов. Потом он ушел, а Бьянка все говорила и говорила. А когда закончила, в избе повисла нехорошая, мертвая тишина. Надо было как-то ее утешить, а что тут скажешь? И непонятно, повезло ей или наоборот, что она не оказалась среди десятков таких же изнасилованных девочек, только уже не живых.  
\- Ничего. Не бойся. Все позади. Никто тебя больше не тронет. На Белека зла не держи, от него жена сбежала к эльфу. Но вые… выступать он больше не будет.  
Бьянка вдруг хихикнула, впервые задержав на нем взгляд.  
\- Меня год скоя'таэли за собой таскали, ты думаешь, я таких страшных слов не слышала?  
Роше пожевал губами, но не стал затевать спор о правилах приличия. Он даже в борделях выражаться не любил. Дамы все же.   
\- Мы возвращаемся в Вызиму, ближайшее поселение должно быть в двух сутках пути. Мы оставим тебя там.  
\- А дальше что? - как-то тоскливо спросила она. - Опять придут эти остроухие? Или нильфы? Правду говорят, что нильфы идут?   
\- После нас никакие остроухие не придут, - ответил Роше, оставив без внимания вторую часть вопроса. Тон у него был настолько же железный, насколько он не был уверен в своих словах.  
\- Ага, - как-то тоскливо ответила Бьянка. Видимо, железо ее не впечатлило. - Только лучше возьмите меня с собой.  
Роше фыркнул так громко, что изба вздрогнула.   
\- Мы боевой отряд, а не приют Мелитэле.   
\- И что? - с вызовом спросила Бьянка. - Я может и не боец, но быстро учусь. К походам я привычная. Готовить умею. В лесных растениях разбираюсь лучше, чем любой городской…   
\- Так, - Роше положил ладонь на стол, обрывая бессмысленный спор. - Дойдем, а там посмотрим. А пока мне нужно, чтобы ты мне рассказала еще кое-что.  
Битых два часа он пытался вытянуть из нее что-нибудь, показывая карты, но селянка, которая выезжала не дальше городской ярмарки, не могла похвастаться хорошим знанием местности. Хотя очень старалась помочь. Из ее «а потом мы перешли большую реку», «там на горизонте стоял город» и «скалы такие, сине-зеленые» он смог худо-бедно составить маршрут отряда Гаэвирна за последний год. Правда, дыр в этом маршруте было больше, чем хотелось бы.   
Перед тем, как выйти из избы, она снова повернулась к нему.  
\- А можно мне посмотреть на Гаэвирна?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо.   
На одном краю деревни без устали работали лопатами десять человек. Завтра утром здесь, в общей могиле, похоронят всех деревенских жителей. Хоть без поминовений, но все же они будут преданы земле, а это лучше, чем ничего. На другом конце складировали трупы эльфов. Окровавленные, с вываленными языками, они разом потеряли свою неземную красоту.  
Труп главаря оттащили в сторону. Роше сделал приглашающий жест рукой и остановился поодаль, с любопытством наблюдая. Бьянка встала над Гаэвирном, словно и сама не знала, что будет делать. Поцелует что ли на прощание?   
Она задрала голову, с характерным носовым звуком втянула в себя побольше воздуха, и плюнула так, будто целый год копила во рту слюну. А потом занесла ногу и пнула метрвого эльфа со всей силой и ненавистью обиженной женщины.  
\- На тебе, сука, на, старейшую расу, получай безволосую обезьяну, вот тебе «еще разочек», вот тебе дхойне, урод остроухий…  
Эльф не мог ей ответить, он только мертво вздрагивал и покачивался от сыпавшихся градом ударов.  
Минуту спустя, нанеся самый яростный удар, Бьянка развернулась и пошатываясь и вытирая лицо, скрылась в ближайшей избе. Шапка упала с ее головы, длинные светлые волосы растрепались и неслись за ней по воздуху, как изгаженное знамя.   
Ночью, один в пустой избе, все же заполняя лист журнала, Роше иногда возвращался мыслями к девочке и думал, увидит ли ее еще. Не сделает ли она с собой какую-нибудь глупость? Год терпела, а вот теперь, когда все позади… хотя если сделает — может, оно и к лучшему?   
И все же от сердца отлегло, когда утром он вышел из избы и сразу увидел Бьянку. Она стояла прислонившись спиной к плетню, жевала яблоко и болтала с двумя солдатами как ни в чем не бывало. От эльфьих тряпок она избавилась. Видимо, пошуровала по пустым домам и собрала себе какой-никакой наряд - рубаху, штаны и куртку. Все было разного размера, рубаха вылезла из-за пояса и вздулась пузырем на животе, а куртка явно не могла застегнуться на груди. Длинные волосы тоже исчезли: она обкорнала их по самый затылок, и теперь постоянно трясла головой, чтобы короткие пряди не лезли в глаза. За кожаный пояс был заткнут короткий эльфийский нож.   
\- Доброе утро, командир! - рявкнули бойцы в унисон, и девушка тут же развернулась, стала навытяжку, ища глазами одобрительный взгляд Роше.  
Ну ладно. 

Труп Гаэвирна они довезли до тракта и повесили на верстовом столбе. Бьянка осталась к действу равнодушна, как будто вовсе забыла о существовании эльфа.   
Двое суток спустя они, вместо деревни, нашли еще одно пепелище: белки побывали и здесь.   
Синие полоски продолжили поход в расширенном составе. 

2.

Все же Роше напрягся. Нет ничего более губительного для дисциплины отряда, чем появление женщины в непосредственной близости.   
Доступным языком он донес до всех тридцати бойцов, что Бьянка — не «эльфова подстилка», не девица из борделя и не боевая подруга, а жертва, которая попросила их покровительства. Такое положение дел все восприняли как должное, и Роше сделал вывод, что к ней относятся скорее как к младшей сестре, которую можно побаловать, принеся в шлеме ягоды из соседнего леса или устроить состязание кто дальше плюнет. Говоря, что она «умеет готовить», Бьянка немного приукрасила: солдатскую похлебку из ничего любой бывалый мог сварить намного лучше нее. Может, еще и поэтому как настоящую женщину ее в отряде никто не воспринял.  
В основном веселье проходило мимо него, на переходах она всегда умудрялась затеряться где-то в хвосте колонны, а на привалах палатка Роше всегда стояла поодаль от остального отряда. Но он видел, что ее присутствие странно благотворным образом сказалось на настроении в отряде, и постепенно успокоился. Хотя, натыкаясь на нее взглядом, неизменно недоумевал, откуда взялся этот худенький подросток и почему он не одет в форменный дублет. 

Еще через неделю им встретился небольшой обоз, который вел дюжий бородатый кмет с двумя взрослыми сыновьями. Он назвался Васоном и провозгласил многословную хвальбу Мелитэле за то, что они оказались не нильфгаардцами, как ему показалось изначально. Нильфов он боялся больше чертей, из-за них и снялся с места, и теперь шел в Элландер, к родне.   
Из повозок сразу же появились картошка, вяленое мясо и, разумеется, самогон. Дело было под вечер, и кмет рад был переночевать с охраной, как настоящий купец.   
Стоило Роше устроиться у костра и забить трубку, как кто-то потянул его за рукав.  
\- Я его знаю, - шепнула Бьянка.  
\- Кого?  
\- Этого мужика. Никакой он не кмет, он торговал с Гаэвирном.  
Роше покосился на хозяина обоза, который провозглашал очередной тост.   
\- Уверена?  
\- Да чтоб мне сдохнуть.  
\- Надеюсь, не придется.  
Небрежно попыхивая трубкой, он обошел подводу, снял сверху дерюгу и, порывшись среди моркови, подозрительно быстро наткнулся на дно.   
Когда повозку разломали и на траву посыпались арбалетные болты, связки стрел и ножи разных калибров, гавенкары разом сменили облик.  
\- Валяй, валяй, - брызгая слюной, рявкал «отец», хотя едва ли имел какое-то родственное отношение к двум другим. - Именем короля и всякое такое. Отруби мне, милсдарь, голову, будь любезен, за то, что я копеечку решил заработать, чтоб с голоду не подохнуть.  
\- Все верно, - философски проговорил Роше. - Кому война, а кому мать родна.  
\- Мать родна, у, - передразнил Васон (если только это было его настоящее имя). - Вы из столицы выползли один раз да свет божий увидели, а как нас нильфы нагибают да эльфы, так вас нет. А есть рази такой закон, чтобы человека казнить, у которого дети с голоду пухнут?   
\- Есть такой закон. Если от арбалетного болта, проданного этим человеком, еще больше детей погибнет.  
\- Вертел я твой закон…   
Борода Васона топорщилась завитками в разные стороны, он обводил солдат безумным взглядом, словно каждому из них желал самой гнусной смерти, и наконец уткнулся взглядом в Бьянку, которая покраснела, но воинственно набычилась.   
\- А эту-то, небось, пощадил! Хорошо постельку греет? Шлюха эльфова, прям как твоя мамаша!   
Роше в этот момент стоял к Васону спиной, перебирал содержимое повозки, прикидывал, на сколько бы хватило банде белок такого запаса. Но когда мужик сделал паузу, чтобы хлебнуть воздуха для нового потока брани, тихонько хмыкнул. Неподалеку крякнул Коротышка. Всем, кто знал командира достаточно, было ясно, чем дело кончится.   
\- Дайте-ка ему меч, - распорядился Роше, вынимая из повозки и с интересом разглядывая один из ножей.  
Васон, получив неожиданную свободу и оружие, растерялся, однако по-прежнему топорщил бороду.   
\- Ты, кажется, требовал закона, - Роше развернулся и сделал шаг ему навстречу. - Вот тебе святой закон. Пусть нас боги рассудят, как в старых сказках. Ты, да я, да два меча средь чиста поля. Победишь меня — уйдешь на все четыре стороны.  
Васон не мог не понимать, что только чудо могло его спасти. Но все же он надеялся на чудо. А Роше был готов исполнить свое обещание и положить жизнь в битве с безвестным гавенкаром. Но он также знал, что говорит уже с трупом.   
Собственно, и поединка толком не было. Васон налетел на него, как бык, и свалился, когда острие меча пропороло ему живот.   
Остальные двое гавенкаров погибли без лишнего пафоса, но довольно быстро, потому что оказались достаточно умны, чтобы поведать все о своих делах и добавить пару важных пометок на карту Роше. Три тела вместе с остатками повозок и тем, что не представляло пользы, отнесли подальше от лагеря, чтобы сжечь наутро.

\- Я думала, он скорее палач на казни, - пробормотала Бьянка, глядя в костер и откусывая хрусткую морковь. - Божий суд — это как-то…   
\- Это и была казнь, - вздохнул Коротышка. - Показательная.  
\- Но… это же он не из-за меня, правда?  
Поднявшийся гогот дал ей однозначный ответ.  
\- Да уж явно не из-за тебя, - сказал Коротышка, отирая выступившие слезы. - Просто командир очень не любит, когда кто-то наступает на его любимые мозоли. 

3\. 

Роше снился приятный сон — о Вызиме. О чудесных изгибах, достойных пера художника, о не отмеченных на картах ложбинах, которые еще только предстояло исследовать… Но привычка дорожить своей жизнью оказалась важнее, чем все сады удовольствий.   
Он проснулся от шороха шагов и звука отодвигаемого полога палатки. Медленно перевернулся на спину и сквозь ресницы посмотрел на расплывающийся в полутьме силуэт.   
\- С ума сошла?  
Бьянка села, обхватив руками колени. Из одежды на ней была только длинная рубаха с глубоким вырезом. Очень глубоким. Вот тебе и сон в руку.   
Снаружи раздались шаги часового:   
\- Все в порядке, командир?  
Голос был осторожный и как бы немного глумливый. Роше скрипнул зубами. Ведь видел, скотина такая, как девушка кралась к шатру, и наверняка заметался: а ну как помешает назначенной свиданке. И так вот, значит, очистил свою совесть, вышел из деликатной ситуации. Ну и что бы ты, умник, делал, если бы Роше к этому моменту уже лежал с перерезанным горлом?  
\- Да, - ответил он глухо, как бы сонно-сипло, хотя какой уж тут сон?  
И только когда шаги и посвист часового затихли в ночи, Роше снова напустился на упрямо молчащую Бьянку.   
\- Ну?  
Она ответила не сразу. Сначала, взявшись за края рубашки, она стянула ее через голову и осталась в одних коротких подштанниках. Выпрямила спину, выставляя себя напоказ — и посмотреть было на что.   
\- Что «ну»? Пришла на тебя без твоей шапки поглядеть.  
Роше хмыкнул:  
\- Вот здорово. А я рад увидеть твою голую грудь. Дальше что?  
\- А дальше от тебя зависит.  
Она даже не думала прикрыться, просто ждала. По всему выходило, что это Роше тут ломается, как красна девица, и выходило глупо. Особенно после того, как он увещевал солдат.   
\- Ты ребенок еще.  
\- Разве?  
Нет конечно — ни по телу, ни по уму, ни по всему, что с ней было.  
\- А я не нелюдь, который берет все, что видит.   
\- Но я ведь сама к тебе пришла.  
Пришла и сидит, словно два арбалета на него наставила. Он не железный все же.   
\- Ты думаешь, ты мне что-то должна?   
\- Нет. Просто меня никто никогда не спрашивал, хочу я или нет. А сейчас я знаю, чего хочу, - впервые за все время разговора она вздрогнула, и вряд ли от холода: - Или что? Командиру Синих полосок эльфовы объедки не годятся? Порченый товар?  
Она опустила голову: сейчас будет плакать. Пришла к нему потерянная девочка и сказала: «Приголубь меня, возьми меня». А он из благороднейших побуждений ее отправляет куда подальше, чтоб сама разбиралась.   
Роше знал, что плохо это закончится, когда протягивал ладонь, чтобы погладить светлые растрепанные волосы. И оказался прав: Бьянка поднырнула ему под руку и прижалась к его губам своими — мягкими, пухлыми. Оглушающее тепло обнаженного тела ударило в голову или, вернее сказать, в другое место.  
Он нащупал тоненькую голую руку Бьянки и профессиональным рукопашным приемом опрокинул ее на землю. 

Нужно Бьянке было только одно. Она приходила в ночи и уходила до рассвета. Никаких поблажек не просила, при солдатах себя ничем не выдавала, хотя Роше не сомневался, что и так все всё знают.   
Он очень быстро нашел те самые примечательные шрамы, оставшиеся в уплату за зубы Гаэвирна. Раны, оставившие их, были, скорее всего, не болезненными, а унизительными.   
Были и другие. И не все из них оставили эльфы.   
\- Думаешь, я не пыталась бежать? Пыталась. Я много чего пыталась сделать. И с собой тоже. Только смелости не хватало, а он каждый раз меня наказывал. И волосы запрещал отрезать… Мне ничего от тебя не надо, правда. Днем я с ребятами, мне весело, я метаю ножи и представляю, что втыкаю их в глаза Гаэвирну. А ночью он опять приходит. И я бегу к тебе. Ты не против?   
Роше был не против. 

4.

\- Есть еще кое-что…  
\- Я слушаю.  
Фольтест принял его в саду, он шел по аллее, любуясь зелеными листьями и иногда щупая рукой в перчатке тяжелые яблоки, гнущие ветви к земле. Могло показаться, что он слушает вполуха, но Роше был уверен, что король не пропустил ни единого слова, а понял намного больше, чем было сказано.  
\- С нами пришла одна девушка, мы отбили ее у белок. Ни кола, ни двора, ни семьи.  
\- Печальная история, у меня полное королевство таких. В одной только Вызиме лагерь беженцев переполнен.  
\- Не только людьми, но и крысами и вшами.  
\- И что? - монаршая бровь выразительно изогнулась. - У тебя там княжна, которой претит такое соседство?  
\- Нет, почти солдат. Большую часть добытых сведений мы получили благодаря ей. Имение и титул для нее будет многовато, но мне казалось, в замке всегда найдется место для еще одного слуги.  
\- Ты переоцениваешь вместимость замка, - усмехнулся Фольтест и умолк. Роше, хорошо зная привычки своего короля, не прерывал раздумий. - А не испугается твой почти солдат, если при нем кто-нибудь начнет есть сырое мясо?  
\- Думаю, она видела вещи и похуже.  
Фольтест вновь задумался, обводя взглядом свои владения. Сегодня он был не королем, а садовником.   
\- Служанки из дворца бегут, только успевай ловить. Слухи об Адде распускают. Наимерзейшие.  
Роше снова благоразумно промолчал.   
\- Ладно, будь по-твоему. Приводи свою девицу. А теперь послушай. Есть кое-что из Марибора…

Последний раз Роше столкнулся с Бьянкой на дворцовой площади. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу у ворот, прижимая к груди свои пожитки, и, задирая голову, разглядывала башни.   
\- А это что? - С ее шеи свисал шнурок, на который был нацеплен всякий хлам: кольчужные кольца, свистки, просверленные монеты.  
\- На память о Синих полосках, - ответила Бьянка, улыбаясь во весь рот. - Каждый дал какую-нибудь мелочь.  
\- Хорошая идея. Вот только… - он похлопал себя по карманам, но ни трубкой, ни королевской медалью он не был готов пожертвовать.  
\- Не надо. Ты мне точно ничего не должен, командир, - она остановила его руку своей и, словно решившись, добавила, улыбаясь уже иначе: - Он больше не придет.   
На том они и распрощались. 

Жизнь в отряде потекла своим чередом, как будто не было Бьянки. Хотя то и дело кто-нибудь ее вспоминал, и казалось, что теперь, когда некого стало оберегать, не перед кем хвалиться и хорохориться, все Синие полоски стали чуть менее удалыми и чуть менее развеселыми.   
Солдатская судьба — большая лотерея. Но Роше все еще светила счастливая звезда, и несколько месяцев спустя, потеряв в Мариборе много времени и двоих человек, он снова оказался в Вызиме, на званом вечере. Присматривался к дворянину, которого Фольтест подозревал в заговоре. Присмотрелся, выводы сделал. А после, прислонившись к колонне, наблюдал за тем, как принцесса Адда в окружении подруг развлекает публику своими танцами и выходками.  
Он впервые видел Бьянку в платье — голубом, с золотой отделкой. Которая это уже жизнь? Первая - селянки из Неведычей, вторая — белочьего трофея, третья — подопечной Синих полосок. Все это осталось позади, шнурок с подарками сменила цепочка с каким-то камушком, но на ее лице оживала улыбка, когда она говорила с представителями цвета дворянской молодежи.  
\- Что же вы прячетесь, как вор, Роше? - захихикала Адда, подходя к нему вплотную, почти неприлично. - Я вижу, вижу, откуда наш суровый воин глаз оторвать не может.  
\- Сияние Ее королевского высочества затмевает всех в этом зале, - почтительно ответил Роше, отстраняясь под предлогом поклона.  
\- Ваша Бьянка — просто чудо! Совершенно не умеет управляться с корсетом, зато ругается как сапожник и научила меня метать ножички. Я не могла оставить ее простой служанкой, этот бриллиант должен блистать при дворе. У нее большое будущее. Пусть выходит замуж за младшего Кимбольта. Или Онезам ей больше подойдет, как думаете?  
\- Я не силен в династических браках, ваше высочество. Если бы вы спросили, какой стороной меча ударить эльфа, чтобы вернее его убить, я бы охотно ответил.  
\- Ох, мужчины, - низким, грудным голосом сказала Адда и томно закатила глаза. Должно быть, она считала это ужасно соблазнительным. Роше считал, что Фольтесту стоит почаще пороть дочь, чтобы не позорила честь всего королевства.  
Он не стал отвлекать Бьянку от танцев. У нее зреет замужество, а значит все пошло даже лучше, чем он мог предположить. Его кольнуло легкое разочарование от того, что настоящая Бьянка оказалась такой - экстравагантной фрейлиной при дворе экстравагантной принцессы. Но намного больше он радовался, что кровь, пожарища, эльф с выбитыми зубами, болтающийся на верстовом столбе — все это оказалось ею благополучно забыто. В конце концов, у него есть тридцать… то есть уже двадцать восемь человек, для которых все это в порядке вещей. Двадцать восемь крепких мужиков, которые знают свою работу. А женщинам это ни к чему.  
Он остался в замке допоздна, обсуждая дела с Фольтестом, и уходил длинными полутемными коридорами, когда его окликнули:   
\- Командир!  
Бьянка все еще была в этом голубом платье с вырезом и оборками на вороте, и подошла к нему совершенно по-женски, быстрым шагом, поводя плечами, потому что подол длинных юбок пришлось подобрать с пола и держать в руках.   
\- Ты со мной даже не поговорил, - это был не упрек, а констатация факта.   
\- Я был на вечере по делу. А у тебя, кажется, не было недостатка в кавалерах.  
\- Кавалеры… Клюква в сахаре. Не нужен мне кавалер, мне нужен друг, - она отпустила юбки и тряхнула головой, откидывая прядь со лба. - Как наши? Как Белек?  
«Наши».  
\- Белека подстрелили эльфы под Марибором. Кувай тоже погиб.  
Бьянка помолчала, крепко сжимала висящий на шее кулон — камешек, похожий на стекляшку.  
\- Жаль.   
\- Коротышка получил стрелу пониже спины, сам виноват, нечего было подставлять.  
\- Передай ему, что это быстро заживает. Уж я-то знаю.   
Роше смотрел на нее, и опять, как при первой встрече, она была похожа на загадку. Чего в ней больше — чистой речи, к которой ее приучила Адда, или простой деревенско-солдатской прямоты?  
\- Может, хоть у тебя есть хорошие новости? Про барона Кимбольта, например?  
\- В жопу, - оборвала Бьянка. Она так рванула кулон, что цепочка едва не порвалась, и камушек запрыгал у нее на груди. - Адда со мной играет, как с куклой. У нее одно развлечение — под кого лечь самой и кого с кем свести, да чтобы не просто так, а с выгодой для себя. Она считает, что все должны получать от этого удовольствие. Если она выдаст меня за Кимбольта, чем он будет отличаться от Гаэвирна?!  
Стало тихо, только потрескивал в лампах огонь.  
\- Знаешь, сколько женщин в мире отдали бы руку, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте?  
\- Отдам его бесплатно. Я не кровожадная.   
\- Чего же ты хочешь?   
\- Возьми меня с собой. Я хочу обратно. Хочу метать ножи не на потеху Адде, а знать, что попадаю в цель. Хочу видеть, как дохнут скоятаэли. Я знаю, что правильно. Я хочу делать правильно.  
Он молчал, хотя знал ответ задолго до того, как она выскажет свою просьбу.  
\- Роше… - она сделала шаг вперед и положила руки ему на плечи. - Вернон…  
В ее голосе вдруг послышалось что-то от интонаций принцессы Адды. Не так уж много времени ей понадобилось, чтобы приноровиться под извращенные взгляды и методы своей патронессы.  
\- Все еще считаешь меня эльфом, которому нужно только одно?  
Бьянка потемнела лицом, призрак принцессы улетучился.   
\- Нет, черт возьми! Я считаю тебя красивым сильным мужиком, который намного достойнее любого графа или барона.  
\- Ну так забудь об этом, - он строго снял ее руку с плеча. - Я не красивый сильный мужик. Я твой командир. И не могу трахать собственного солдата.  
Бьянка на миг оторопела, но до нее быстро дошло, и она засияла.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Приходи завтра. Где набирают добровольцев ты знаешь.   
\- Хорошо.  
\- Это все?   
\- Не все, - она никак не отходила. Наоборот, снова протянула руку и вцепилась ему в борт камзола, глядя снизу вверх: - А фрейлин принцессы Адды ты когда-нибудь трахал?  
Роше обхватил ее талию, спустился чуть ниже, но так и не смог нащупать ладонями знакомые, помеченные шрамами ягодицы, по недоразумению не обтянутые походными штанами, а закутанные в несколько слоев пышной юбки.  
\- Еще нет.   
Это был первый и последний раз, когда они занимались любовью на перине и чистых простынях. Над кроватью тихонько покачивался висящий шнурок с кольчужными кольцами, свистками, монетками и прочим мусором.

\- Ты, Роше, уж определись, - нахмурился Фольтест, подписывая очередную бумагу росчерком пышного пера. - Сначала привез моей дочери игрушку, теперь отбираешь. Учти, назад не приму. Придется самому замуж брать. Возьмешь?  
\- Взял бы, - краешком губ усмехнулся Роше. - Но до этого не дойдет.   
И был уверен в том, что говорит. Ведь, по счастью, Бьянка действительно нашлась. И больше никогда не будет потерянной девочкой.


End file.
